Wolf of Scarlet Woods Revised/Transcript
Warning: Spoilers ahead. __TOC__ Enter the Forest -- You are enjoying your lunch outside on a sunny day. -- When you notice a large cloud of dust quickly approaching you -- The black spot in the center of this immediately tells you that -- this is simply Wiz running at you with immense speed. -- This must be important. -- Between breathes Wiz tries to explain the situation to you. Wiz: The....Scarlet...Forest! The guild is ordering us to go on a mission in the Scarlet Woods! -- That sounds like a simple task to you. What's the reason for the mission? Wiz: They were saying that many of the head wizards have been sensing Wiz: a huge surge of power coming from the woods and that it concerns them. -- You reply that it should be a quick mission. How hard can it be? Wiz: We are talking about The Scarlet Woods! I hate The Scarlet Woods! Wiz: It's creepy there and the smells and sounds are so weird! -- Smells? Wiz: You don't notice it much when you're human but that place just doesn't smell natural to me! -- Creepy or not -- so without much thought you grab your equipment and head off to The Scarlet Woods. (Quest begins) -- You've been walking an hour or so with no luck. -- You ask Wiz what the mission was about. Wiz: Something about a huge surge of powers. -- You don't seem to sense any powers. Wiz: Funny. I don't feel anything either. -- You concentrate but with no luck. -- Suddenly you see a shadow leap out from the bushes. (Boss Fight) -- After losing your path in the Scarlet Forest you faced an ambush by a frightening group of monsters. -- These monsters made a valiant effort -- At least it seemed that way... -- Gaaah!!! -- An overlooked attacker lunges at Wiz ???: Get down!! -- A voice screams out from behind you and just as you hit the ground -- a blast from behind knocks the beast back and send him scampering away. -- You turn around to see a figure in a red hooded dress. -- This mysterious character lifts back her hood to reveal a young woman with long bright hair. Wiz: Thanks for the help there! Are you from around these parts? ???: My name's Maria Cardinal but my friends call me Red. Maria: My grandma lives in these woods and I went on an errand for her Maria: but I got a bit lost... as I always do when I come here. Maria: I don't know why on earth she chose a place like this to live! -- You tell her of you mission for the guild and how you got lost. Maria: They sent you here on your own? You guys are braver than I thought. Maria: I don't suppose you need any help finding a way out of here? Wiz: Oh yes!! That would be so kind of you! -- Maria begins for guide you on the path out of the woods. Confrontation -- Curiosity gets the best of you. -- you decide to ask Maria about how she knows magic. Maria: Oh that? That's nothing special Maria: It's just something I teach myself in my spare time. -- But what about that massive chainsaw sword? Maria: You have to defend yourself right? So what's you're mission here? -- You tell her of you mission to find the surge of great powers. Maria: Any clues so far? Wiz: I am starting to sense something... Maria: Nothing yet... -- Just then you hear a loud and intriguing sound coming from the distance. -- CRACK! SNAP! ???: OUCHOUCHOUCH!!! STOOOOOP!! Wiz: Whoa! What was that? Maria: It came from that direction! -- The three of you rush towards the sounds. (Quest begins) -- You make your way towards the sounds and come across a young pig-like boy -- holding a whip and lashing at a wolf whose hands and feet are bound by chains Wiz: Stop that meow! The poor thing! ???: You don't understand! Don't let your first impressions fool you! ???: Just be on you way travelers! Wiz: Leave that wolf alone! He doesn't deserve to be terrorized like this! Wiz: Who do you think you are meow? ???: I am Hawk! the last of the Vztaskey clan of pigs! Hawk: This is none of your business so be on your way! Wiz: I can't just sit by and watch this! Let him go or we will use force! (Boss Battle) -- Dazed and defeated the pig boy stumbles back. -- This gives you enough time to free the tortured wolf. Hawk: You guys don't know what you're doing! Hawk: You shouldn't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong! -- With this Hawk runs off into the woods. ???: Th....thank....you... -- The wolf is bound in tight chains. -- Despite his mouth being free he seems to be almost unable to speak. -- Wiz gets close and investigates. Wiz: This wolf is under a curse! Wiz: His mouth is bound by a spell that I cannot undo on my own. Wiz: It would seems that the curse us linked to these chains... Wiz: how can be get them off? ???: Lumber...jack... -- You and Wiz agree that getting the chains off is the least you can do for the wolf. -- and decide to go look for this lumberjack. Unlocking Claws -- You ask the wolf of the direction towards the lumberjack. ???: ... -- The wolf points towards the forest. Wiz: Let's go see this Lumberjack shall we? (Quest begins) -- You help Garm along as he guides you to the lumberjack's cabin -- where he hopes to obtain a key that he wants. Wiz: Look! It's a cabin up there! Do you think that's the lumberjack's place? -- No doubt it is. The cabin is small and modest but well-kept. -- Just outside the cabin lie huge stacks of dried lumber. -- The logs that sit in these piles are stunning in size -- and could not be carried by any normal human. -- Just then you hear a bellowing voice echo from within the cabin. ???: Why do you bring him here? All of you leave at once! Maria: Lumberjack is that you? We require a key that is in your possession! ???: I am no mere Lumberjack! -- The source of the voice emerges from the cabin to reveal itself -- a wall of a man, twice your size and carrying a glowing red axe. -- Scampering along his shoulders is a crimson squirrel. ???: I am Dale of the Rodriguez! ???: My father Dill was a strong man of the woods and the father Dull before him! ???: This here is Chap my best friend! Maria: Powerful lumberjack. Maria: we just need the key that you have in your possession to unbind this abused wolf. ???: Abused wolf? Girl your naivety is astounding! ???: I shall not hand over this key!! Wiz: Oh dear...looks like we'll be taking this one by force. (Boss Battle) -- Dale the Lumberjack falls to the ground with a thunderous crash. -- After the dust settles you notice the key ring around his belt. Wiz: Leave this to me! -- Wiz sneakily slips the key ring off of Dale's belt and hands it to you. -- You try cycling through the keys on each lock and find that only one fits. -- Still this frees up enough chains that the Wolf is visibly relieved. ???: That feels...so much better ???: ...thank...you... Wiz: Just trying to help! ???: I am Garm. Garm...Fenrir -- You introduce your party to Garm. Wiz: What about the rest of the chains? Wiz: How can we get these off and fully break this horrible curse? Garm: A hunter...has a key. Over...this way... -- Without even waiting for your response Garm walks on ahead. -- Wiz and Maria share a glance and begin walking behind him. -- ... -- ...... -- Just a few minutes after you leave... ???: Hello? Dale? -- A female voice approaches the cabin. ???: Dale? It's me Vivi! Are you in? -- Vivi then notices Dale on the ground in front of the cabin. Vivi: Oh my!! What on earth happened here?? -- Vivi props up Dale on the bench outside the cabin -- and gets him some water. -- He slowly begins to regain consciousness. Dale: Ugh...ooohhhhhh...my head... Vivi: Who did this? Dale: Vivi you need to get a move on! Dale: Things are already set in motion that must be stopped. Vivi: What are you talking about? What has to be stopped? Dale: He's almost free again! Garm is almost free again! -- Vivi's face goes pale as the sudden realization hits her. Vivi: They can't be far I'll track them and do what I can! -- Without another word Vivi finds your trail and begins her pursuit. Unlocking Jaws Maria: So what kind of hunter is this? And why does she have a key to the chains around your body? Maria: And who put that curse on you?? Garm: So many questions! Garm: They used separate keys in order to make sure that their power was absolute Garm: and that they could rule the forest unchallenged. Garm: Them and the pig boy form an evil group that wish to control this forest! Maria: Is there anything in this forest really worth protecting? Garm: If they're sending magicians of this caliber here then I should think so. Garm: Alright the hunter's place is this way. (Quest begins) -- You Wiz Maria and Garm the wolf approach the small shack of what appears to be a hunter. -- Wiz checks the window and sees the small key resting on the table by the window. Wiz: I see the key! Garm: The hunter is away now. Garm: We need to sneak in and get that key. Garm: You're the smallest so you can be point. Wiz: I don't know about this... Garm: These are evil people and they will surely hand Garm: my life over to Bacon Bits if I'm caught! Wiz: Very well let's do this then. -- You Wiz and Maria quietly walk up to the door and gently nudge it open. -- Wiz silently makes her way to the keys on the table and just as she grabs the keys in her mouth... ???: What are you doing in my hut!?!? (Boss Battle) -- After the battle the Hunter is passed out on the floor. Wiz: That's enough. Red take the key! Open the lock and lift the curse! -- Wiz tosses the key to Maria and just as she grabs it out of the air -- another voice pierces the cabin. Vivi: STOP!! You mustn't open that lock! -- Seeing Vivi approaching at a rapid speed from the outside -- Maria rushes to Garm and clicks the padlock open -- ...just as Vivi is about to intervene. Garm: GWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -- As the chains falls to the ground in an instant Garm's eyes flush with a red glow. -- A dark and wicked aura oozes from him and in a split second you doubt what you have just done. -- Garm's voice booms with an unimaginable newfound vigor. Garm: You poor gullible humans. Blinded by you sense of justice. Garm: You just unknowingly led destruction to this forest. Vengeance will be mine! -- Garm charges through the wall of the hut and escapes into the forest. Vivi: You fools! Vivi: You just unleashed the evil of this forest that we worked so hard to contain! Vivi: You have doomed us all!! Maria: What was that? What have we just done?? Vivi: That wolf is the source of dark tyranny in this forest. Maria: But...but he was being terrorized by a pig boy in the forest...? Vivi: Do you know why? That wolf devoured his entire family! Vivi: That seal! those chains! Those are his punishment. Vivi: Without those constraints he is a limitless tyrant! Vivi: He now has enough power to find the final key to his powers! Vivi: He will be unstoppable if he manages to find the last key! Vivi: There's no time to waste! We have to find that wolf again Vivi: And stop him before he is fully unleashed! Wiz: Leave it to us! It's going to get dangerous from here on out Wiz: I think it'd be best if you stayed back. Maria: No. I helped put these events into motion... Maria: ...I'm going to help finish it. Beast Unleashed Vivi: There is no time to lose! Vivi: We must find him before he unlocks the final seal! Maria: Where is this final key? Vivi: It's been placed at the center of the forest Vivi: But it should be easy to find with the nose of a wolf. (Quest begins) -- You Wiz and Maria run from the hut in pursuit of Garm. -- After a long trek following his trail you come across him in the center of the forest. -- His powers fully unleashed. Garm: You are too late. Garm: I have been reborn and now this forest will once again learn who the dominant ruler is! Garm: Long have wolves been the top predators of nature Garm: but humans today are more interested in peace and maintaining balance. Garm: Nature will find a balance on its own! I shall bring that balance! Maria: Not today Garm! Maria: Predator or not your evil soul will definitely not be fit for survival! Garm: Ah Little Maria. The Red Riding Hood. Garm: You live with your grandmother no? Garm: That poor helpless woman with legs so old and frail. Garm: How far do you think she can run? I've had my eyes on her for a while... Maria: She won't have to outrun you. This ends NOW!! (Boss Battle) -- The wolf's body falls to the ground. -- Soon invisible in the shadows of the night. -- .... -- The next morning... -- You and Wiz head quietly out of the Forest. -- You talk to Wiz about reporting the mission to the guild. -- How the wolf had been defeated. Wiz: Actually I don't think the old was the source... -- Really? Wiz: That girl Maria had evil building inside her... -- Should we go back? Wiz: She shouldn't be a threat for now... -- If you say so... -- You and Wiz leave the forest and head back to town.